this is her story
by pyrokitten117
Summary: a small girl walked down the buissy halls of matsuyamas school of bouting wearing loose slacks a pink sweater(even though it was mid summer) and sunglasses and obviously covered in base make up she looked ordinary but she was far from.r and r!
1. this is her story

a small girl walked down the busy halls of matsuyamas school of bouting. wearing tight fitting jeans a long sleave pink sweatter (even though it was mid summer ) sun glasses and obviously heavilly covered in base makeup she looked ordinary. but she was far from. this girl in particular was a victom of heavy abuse from her father. he never laid a hand on her brothers or sister but laid in like there was no tomorrow on her. wich is why every inch of her skin was covered by cloths .to hide the horrible bruses. no kikyame was as far from normal as you could get, and little to her knowlege she would get even farther. this is her story

chapter 1 rutine pain and relief

'thought'

"speech"

change in setting or end story

disclaimer:i bow down to the creator of the hot azz miroku!

"kikyame...kikyame time to get up for school" sarakasha,kikys only sister,gently shook her to consiousness

"come on before father wakes up" she urged. kiky sat up and winced as the fresh bruises from the night before reminded her of their presence.kikyame sat up and looked around her and saras room. decorations, stuffed animals,and posters lay on the floor. thrown there by the girls father the night before

kikys prized trophy lay on the floor in pieces.kiky had entered in a talent contest and won crowd favorite.she had sung every heart and sung it well.

"ok im up" she said grogily holding her side.

"hold still" sara said aplying small amounts of cream to the throbbing bruises. kiky winced again.

"i wish he wouldnt drink" kiky said "he dosent hit as much when hes sobre"

"whers breakfast?" the loud thounderus voice of the two girls' father made sara jump and drop the cream.

"kiky are you still in bed you know its your turn to make breakfast" he growled at her through the door way.

"yes father" she replied wishing sara had finished with the cream before he woke up. painfully kiky got up and made eggs and sausage.

"boys breakfast is ready" he boomed and two small boys galloped through the kitchen door kiky walked slowly back twords her room to dress when a foot slamed hard into her shins making her trip and fall

she hit the floor with a heavy thud. sara raced to her side to help her when she noticed the older boy's foot creap back under the table...

"you saw that father i know you did. kiky is hurt badly enough please at least say something to him"sara talked to her father in a firm tone.

"who did what?" he ask still shoveling down the breakfast kiky strained to make sara looked daggers at her father .

"your a cruel man you dont diserve to have children"kiky said icily. he looked at her with the upmost distaste. "you dare to speak to me in that tone you ungratefull bastered?" he yelled backhanding her with great force. kiky went sliding accross the floor and landed in a heap next to the frigerator. soft sobs could be heard from the wounded child. the man walked over to the helpless girl and looked down .

"i wont be spoken to in that manor in my own house" he said kiking kiky in the side knocking the win out of her. " i feed you ...i cloth you...i put a roof over yor head." he boomed kiking her in the stomache with each pause. "stop it daddy cant you see your going to kill her!" sara screamed teares running down her cheeks. the horrible man looked at his youngest daughter and then at kiky "get dressed for school" he said spitting on her and leaving the room. sarakasha ran to her sisters side and put a comforting arm over her shoulder

"come on lets get you to the room" she cooed softly lifting kiky as gently as she could and carring her to the bed they shared.

" hes a horrible man"kikyame said bitterly as sara once moor applied cream to the fresh and old wounds "the nurse will be able to help you better than i can" sara said wrapping her stommache and helpig her dress in a loose shirt and slacks.

"lets hope so cause i cant take this much longer" she groaned

at matsuyamas school of bouting

kikyame limped steadily into class promptly on time and sat in her chair.her teacher looked at her then wrote a note on a slip of paper.

"kikyame please come here" he said in a clear tone

"yes sir" she replied standing up again and shuffling twords the desk in front of the room

"take this to the attendance office and go to the nurse" he said kiky took the paper from his out streched hand and smiled gratefully. he knew all about her problem and understood fully about the position she was put in. this was their rutine from the day the school found out. she only took the atendance to the office to keep the other students from demanding special treatment as well.

kiky shuffled down the hall way twords the attendance office waving to other students as well as teachers on her way. the atendance took the slip of paper and handed kiky a small sandwich to eat kikyame rarely got any breakfast so it was this kind woman's unspoken job to bring a suitable substitute. the nurse was only 2 doors down from the attendance making the pain easier to bear.

dr. liz was kind and understanding . when kiky entered the office there was already a hot cup of tea waiting for her and a mat to sleep in.

"good morning kiky are you ok?" she ask "it could be worse" kiky replied promptly gulping the tea greatfully.

end chapter

i hope you liked thet i spent a grand total of a day writing it i promise the next chapter will be longer.

well read & reveiw and if you want to email me go to i check my mail often and if the mood suits me then ile e you back! otherwise ile put worthy replies in the begining of the next chapter.and all the charicters in this story that arent in the inuyasha sieries will be in pyros rpgs by me so check that out if you want a little moor detail on these charicters!


	2. unepected visitors

CHAPTER 2

UNEXPECTED VISITORS

note to readers: ok so some things in this story are complicated dont kill me for what you reade i promise it isnt what it seemes wait for the next few chapters and miroku fans...all i can say to you is he isnt as bad off as he seems

disclaimer: half this shit dont belong to me

reader responses:

two women sat in the nurses office of matsuyamas school of bouting.both worried about a certain friend of thiers.

"do you think she will be alright?" the younger of the two ask

"as long as he doesnt try to kill her and she can make it in every day im sure we can keep her alive" the older one replied

it was a sunny day and liz and her serogate daughter were discussing kikyame higurashi.

the room glowed a special glow today because it was both mimisora's and kikkyame's birthdays the office was decorated in black and pink. black being mimi's favorite color and pink being kiky's.baloons,streamers,and a poster disighned by dr.liz herself hung on the walls. all of course black and pink.

a whisle blew over the hot plate in the dr's office and mimi got up from the black chair she was sitting in to fix kiky's herbal tea. mimisora was a skilled healer and made a tea every morning for kiky to heal the most of her bruises and some times deep cuts. although she didnt know it as far as kiky knew liz made the tea.

as soon as mimi finished with the tea kikyame's shuffling feet could be heard in the hall way. mimi quickly transformed into a small black cat and lept into her mothers lap

"good morning kiky are you alright?" liz ask

"it could be worse " she replied gulping down the tea "thank you'' was all she could say before she fell asleep on the cot in the corner.mimi transformed back into her half human self again. and sat in her chair again and looked at kiky lost in thought. then out of the blue she turned her head to her mother and said

"mom what if we took her to my time?" this startled her greatly but she recovered quickly

"that may be an idea but her father knows of the higurashi shrine he will go there first and beat the snot out of every one before he relizes kiky doesnt know any of her relatives."

"so put a spell up,your strong enough" she insisted

"he will wait untill they leave the house"

"so put a spell on him "

"you know i cant tamper with free will"

"ah phoey" mimi looked at kiky again then turned to her mother

"wait kagome lives at the higurashi shrine doesnt she?"

"yes what about her?"

"we will get her to help us get her to let us put a spell on her so she knows when her family needs help"

"thatle do it i can do that but wele have to have the family's permition as well"

"ile go get that now call me when kiky gets up"

and with that mimisora lept out of the widow(the nurses office is on the 3rd floor) and landed softly on the grass outside

kagomes house

"kagome" inuyasha called from the kitchen

"what do you want "

"wheres the ramen"

" in the cubbord where it always is"

"your out then"

kagome sighed inuyasha was hopeless all he ate when he came to her time was ramen and he was eating the whole town out of it. "well go get some moor" she screamed back she could let him outside whenever she wanted since it was a new moon.so he couldnt hurt any one.and he knew his way around the town by now

she heard him ask her mother for a few dollars to get some moor ramen

"well since your going to town can you get the other groceries as well? i knew you were a good boy" she said shoving money and a grocery list into his hands and shoving him out the door

"bout time i found something for him to do" she said

"whys that" kagome ask

"mimisoras here and i didnt want them to get into a fight. especially since her powers dont wane with the moon like his does" she replied letting mimi out of her room

"hi kagome wats up?"she ask looking around her cats ears twiching and her tail floatind gently behind her she was a beutifull demoness and inuyasha hated her. just for the fact that she tried to kill sango once. and her jellouse husband sucsessfully killed miroku. in our time she is 15 but in the feudal era shes 215 .

"and to what do i owe this mioraculus supprise." kagome ask sarcasticly.

"dont kid i need to ask a favor" she said seriusly

"whats wrong?" mimi was almost never serius unless it was important.

"you remember kikyame?"

"my cousin?"

"yes"

"what about her?" she ask remembering the last time she saw her

"well we need to hide her and her sister but we didnt want to put them into the system"

"why not?"

"simple last time we tried their father found them and beat the living shit out of kikyame.put her in the hospital for 3 months straight and when she got out he put her back in for another 4 months"

"oh my goodness"kagomes mother gasped dropping the tubs of ramen

"oh is she alright?" kagome had the same reaction as her mother

"shes still not doing so hot he still beats her ruthlessly but my serogate mother and i do what we can to help"

"so you want us to take her in?"

"no not nessisarily we want to take her back to my time to stay but we know her father will eventualy try to find them here what we want from you is your permission to put a spell on you and your family so your family can contact you if your in the feudal era when and if he does as well as a few protection spells around the house"

"how are you going to do this?"

"my mother is a high priestess in her coven and her magick is strong"

"a high priestess?"

"not like the ones back in my time this is a new age thing but the spell craft thing is basicly the same"

"oh ok well i suppose you could if it meanes getting kiky out of that house"

"oh thank you i knew you would help. we didnt want to do any thing without telling you firt since the portal is in your back yard" mimisora hugged kagome as if she were her sister and kagome hugged her right back

"what the hell is she doing here?" inuyasha walked through the front door and droped the bags of food and stared at mimisora

end chapter

ok so dont kill me if i told you now that miroku is all right ahhhhhhhhh damn i let it slip ok just pretend i didnt saty that and read the next chapter and dont forget to review!1


	3. lotta chatn'

chapter 3

this ones kinda boring but i supose you can call it a plan

note to readers:this ones full of dialog so dont get lost or bored

disclaimer:i hate these things i wish i could just say everything belongs to me but it dont

reader responses:

'thought'

"speech"

change in setting or end story

"i could ask you the same thing "mimi said lightheartidly you could never tell with mimisora she could be ready to tear you to pieces and youde thing shes talking about the weather

"i am visiting my girl you gotta a problem with that" he snarled

"no i just hapened to be doing the same thing but i wouldnt say shes my girl"

"dont be picking a fight inuyasha" kagome said causiously

"i can take any _cat_"

"not without you demonic powers" she said firmly

"oh yes i can" he said mimi kept quiet as she flexed her slowly forming claws

"no cause youre gonna _sit!_" she said and he hit the floor

"well ile see you around kagome"mimi said as she jumped out the nearest open window transforming in mid air to her large form and bounding off a few people screamed and ran but to every one else this was common mimisora was as well known in kagomes time as a healer as well as in her own.

"hey i coulda taken her" inuyasha said getting up

"oh sit down and give it a rest"she said inuyasha hit the floor again and kagome walked off to put the groceries away

at matsuyamas

kikyame slowly stired as dr liz wondered where mimi was.

" that was refreshing" kiky said yawning

"im sure you slept the whole of the school day" liz replied

kiky looked around the room noticing the decorationds for the first time

"whats all this for?" she ask

"its your birthday isn it?"

"you remembered!"she squeeled

"yes i did i decorated the room in your favorite color"

"but i dont like black"

"it also happens to be my daughters birthday as well and her fave color is black"

"oh ok whats her name?"

"my name is mimisora" mimi said as she lept through the window and resumed her partial human form (an ability she learned when studying with kaede )

" dont be afraid of me" she said when she saw the bewildered look on her face"

"im just stunned " was all she could say

"kiky this is my serogate daughter mimisora"liz said

mimi held out her hand

"go on take it" liz said kiky was too afraid to do any thing else

"if it makes you feel better you already konw me"

"how" kiky was stunned even further as mimi transformed into her house cat form

"ho...how did you do that"she ask as mimi turned back

"simple im a demoness" mimi replied kiky had heard that a cat demoness with extrordinary healing powers lived in the town but she had thought it a faerie tale to fool the gulible

"so your ears there real?"

"yep"

kiky got up and walked over to mimi and grabbed her ears

"hey wach it that hurts"

"oh im sorry"

"it fine i suppose its a higurashi thing"

"what do you mean?"

"your cousin did the same thing when she met inuyasha" "long story dont ask" she added

"i dont have any cousins"

"yes you do" kiky looked thunderstruck her father never told her she had any family but then again she should have known he dosnt tell her any thing beyond what she needs to know

"look you havent got much time before your father expects you home how would you like to leave your house"

"i would love it but i could never leave my sister there"

"you wont have to you can take her with you"

"how"

"i want to take you back to where i live"

"my father will find me"

"does he have a time machine?"

"no"

"then no he wont"

"whats your plan?"

" i want to take you with me to my time back in the feudal era"

"the feudal era?"

"its a long time ago way before they started recording history on paper"

"how do we plan to do this "she ask skeptickly

"simple we jump down a well"

"a well"

"is there an eco in here? yes a well"

"ile have to think"

"well go home talk to your sister and come to school tomorrow and wele go from there staight to the well

.i have money i will get you cloths higean supplies and sleeping gear. bring only things that mean the world to you the rest wele go shopping for in my time"

"ok see you tomorrow" she said believing every word but kiky wasnt without her share of doupts

"find a way to bring your sister with you tomorrow"mimi called after kikyame's retreating back

end

ok so its short and full of diolog this is mainly a... how do i put it?

its a transition chapter but i promise the next one will be better! keep those emails comin i love the creative insults guys!


	4. the journey

chapter 4 the journey

kikyame was so ovrjoyed at leaving the house she got beat 3 times without knowing it.the first time she was daydreaming about what her new life would be like that she burnt dinner and got backhanded twice.then she dropped her brothrs plate and got backhanded again. but she barely noticed the pain. when she was finally alowed to go to bed she leaned to give her sister a hug and wispered

"come to bed soon i have good news"into her ear then after saying good night to every one else she layed down on her bed and waited only 10 minuts for her sister before her figure appeared in the doorway .

"sara ive got wonderfull news!" sara looked at her sister then felt her forehead

"are you ok?"she ask "maby that tea youve been drinking has finaly got to you"

" no its not that i can get us out of here and father will never find us"

"thats imposible!" kiky didnt think she was convinced so she told sara about mimis plan

"i dont want to believe it but i know youve got good judgement and youve never lied to me before so il go along with it" as she said that she knew she would be sealing her sisters future one way or another. if the plan was a dud kikyame would surly be beat to death but if it worked they were both gonna be happy for a long time. she hoped that the later wold be the case so the two girls waited for their fathers bedroom light to go out accross the hall both chating about the posibilities to pass the time and when their father did go to bed they both hopped up and started packing their most precious posetions

kikyame packed a doll of a faerie, a horse and her pickachu plush (she doupted they had pokemon in the feudal era) then finally her duel deck she was a champion and loved it. she looked longingly at her broken trophy wishing she could somehow fix it and take it with her but she knew it was hopeless.

sara packed a large heavy blanket with horses stiched into it. it was a heavy load but her grandmother made it for her she cold never leave it behind. she put her bandana colection and her bible(.she wanted to keep the lord close) in her bag and put it in a corner kiky put her things into a small plastic bag and closed it up setting it next to saras stuff then the girls layed down to sleep although kiky thought she wouldnt get any that night

the next morning

sara shook kiikyame awake she hadnt realized she had fell asleep

"breakfast is ready" she said "its eggs and bacon"

kikyame slowly got up from her comfortable bed ,the only thing her father allowed her to have

" im up" she said and ment it this was the big day she would be leaving her fathers house.permantly.

kikyame got up dressed and sat down to breakfast. her sister was a good cook when she wanted to be.

the food was delicious but didnt last long and kiky even managed to avoid getting hit this morning wich was a record for her.the childrens father decided to give them rides to school this morning so sara couldnt go with kiky to her school which terrified kikyame she didnt want to leave without her.

kikyame was so worried that they would leave her or not even get to leave that her first teacher had to shout to get her atention.

"please come here" he said finaly getting through to her kiky got upfrom her desk and took the note from him

"im glad your trying to get away but promise me youle visit?" he ask

"ile try" she replied walking out of the door and away from the finest man shele ever know

kikyame walked with her head high and took the attendance to the office.

"i take it youve had a good morning" the lady at the desk ask

"why yes i have"kiky said happily

"then i suppose you dont need this, oh well i guess ile just have to throw it away caouse noone else likes tuna here" she said in a mock sad voice

"you know i cant let you throw away such a good sandwich especialy since you made it only you could make tuna this good"kiky said shyly taking the sandwich from her the lady smiled filled with pride at kikys love for her sandwiches

"thanks and good bye"kiky said " 'hopefully ile seeyou again soon' she thought walking off to the nurses office

"wheres your sister?"liz ask a kiky walked in

"pappa decided to give us a ride. and this is a good thing since the school would have called him and our gettaway ruined.providing we can get sara out of school"kiky said thoughtfully

"now you thinking like a higurashi"mimi comentend "and dont worry i can take care of your sister" she added walking over to the window

"you comming or not?" she ask when kiky didnt move

"what, out the window?"

"no through the wall! of course the window!" mimi said sarcasticly

"you do know its 3 storys down right?"

"cats always land on there feet"she sid slyly

"yeah and last time i checked im not a cat" mimisora sighed with frustration

"il jump out then you fallow i promise you i will catch you" she said kikyame was a trusting person so she decided to leave her fate in this persons hands...or is it paws?

mimi jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the grass then kiky climbed onto the windowsill and looked down then looked at liz

"thank you "

"your welcome"

"can you send my thanks to the others as well?"

"i sure will" and with that kiky let herself fall out the small frame.mimijumped in her large form and cought kiky on her back then bounded off twords saras school. mimi took large leaps shaking kikys eyes open

"hey this isnt so bad!"kiky said getting used to the sensation

"dont get used to it this a one time only thing" mimi growled in cat talk but some how kiky understood her it only took 5 minuts to reach the area middle school and enter the great halls of saras 8 hr a day dwelling

"come on i can get her outa here in a jip the principal owes me her life"mimi said

racing tword the main office in her half human form. her beautifull black tail trailing behind her like an untamed ribbon.

im commin im commin" she called after her racing in the direction the demoness ran catching up with her in no tome

"so this is a race now is it?" mimi jeered

"your on"kiky said speeding up and racing down the coridor when mimi suddenly stopped

"whats wrong?"

"this is the office!"she said cheerfully kiky sighed and walked in the door marked 'office' behind mimi

"hi!" mimi greeted the clerck at the desk

"what do you want?" she ask popping a bubble and chewing noisily on her pink gum

"im here to see mia" mimi replied just as cheerfully as if she were anoucing a baseball game

"shes not takin any visitors"she said blowing another bubble mimi got mad

"tell her it is the upmost importance that i see her right now" mimi said lightly but with a bit of threat in her voice

"im sorry..."and with that mimi was on her she knocked the girl out of her rolling chair and grabbed her by the collar

"i demand to see mia at this verry second!" she roared bearing her sharp cats teeth mimi was begining to transform into her demonesses form the one every on cowered in fear of spit hitting the secritary in the face. the girl trembled

"y...y..yes... m...m...maam" she shook violently and mimi let her up but kept ba close eye on the secretary

the small woman trembled as she hit the page button

"mis there are two young w...wo...women out h.. here to..s..see you...maam" she said and let the button go

"you kn ow im not taking visitors now dora" the sppeaker phone said.mimi walked over to the speaker and pushed the button

"mia you get your az out here and take caare of this woman before i eat her alive" she growled

" oh mimi welcome just walk in the door" the box replied mimi took her advice a little off handidly and kiked the door down then looked at dora

"your lucky im not hungry or id eat you any way" she snarled and walked into the office changing back into her partial human form as she greated saras principle

"hello mia its been too long!" mimi hugged the principle as if she hadnt put the fear of god into a young woman and knocked down a door in a grand total of two minuts

"im fine youl have to excuse her shes on her internship and cant afford any screwups" mia said

mia was a tall woman with long auburn hair and hazel eyes she wore a pink sweatshirt and a short pair of cutoff jeans giving her an understanding adult look

"i need to call on that favor you owe me" mimi said

"and what would that be?" she ask hoping it wasnt big

"i need you to excuse sarakasha from her classes and allow her to come with me" mimi replied

"i cant do that" mia told her

"i can vouch for her i am saras sister"

"kikyame?"

"thats my name dont weare it out"kiky said cheer fully

"il have to have sara identify the two of you before i canrelease her" she said

"please dont make this difficult i have a ways to travle and i dont want to do it on a full stomache"mimi said

mia pushed a button on her loud speaker

"will sarakasha please come to the main office?"she said and then turned to mimi

"shele be here shortly, does her fath er know about this?"

"well no it the father there trying to ger away from hes abusive to kiky were trying to get kiky to leave the house but she wont leave her sister behind" mimi explained as sara walked into the office"hey guys im redy to leave!"sara said as soon as she saw who was in the office

"so you do know them?" mia ask "yes i do that ones my sister and that ones mimisora" she replied

"ok then off you go!" mia said mimi kiky and sara ran out the door at the last minut mimi stopped and looked at mia

"concider your dept repaid!" she said then ran out the door with the other two

it only took them a few seconds to find the exit and come face to face with the girls' father kiky and sara looked dumb struck

"what are you doing here?" he looked at kiky who was lost for words

"getting away from you!" mimi piped up and walked forward "you thought i was dead didnt you? oh well sucks to be you!" she said as she turned into her cat form and kiky and sara hopped onto her back

mimi growled at the man and he moved allowing them to escape he knew better than to challenge mimisora especialy unarmed mimi flew off ( a figure of speech ) tword the higurashi shrine faster than when she travled to the middle school and arrived at kagomes house in time to dump her load and warn kagome

"you dare to return?" inuyasha growled at mimisora"and who are they?" he pointed to kiky and sara

"you ask a lot of questions"mimi said then ran past him to kagomes room

"it didnt go as planned and he knows im comming here does inuyasha have his powers back yet?" she ask franticly every second was precious she had to get the two girls into the feudal era and hid well incase he knew of the it and its powers

"yes he does" kagome replied

"good tell him to stay here and protect the family i need you in the feudal era hurry hele be her at any moment!" mimi yelled at her and ran off to the living room

"kikyame sarakasha this is inuyasha thats all for the moment now lets go " mimi said quickly every one looked puzzd

"come on!" mimi yelled she didnt want to take any chances she wanted the two girls in the feudal era before she straitened this man out

kiky and sara walked out back folowing mimi closely as she led them to the well

"jump down in here and wait for me" mimi told the two of them and ran off to find kagome

"you first" kikyame said and sara looked into the well

"whatever here throw my things down after me and yours too" she said handing kiky her things and climbing onto the ledge she took a deep breath and jumped into the dark abbyse kiky waited 5 seconds and threw the few posetions into the well after her then climbed into the well herself

with kagome and mimisora

"kagome lets go now! i want to hide kiky and sara so nothing happens to them"mimi shouted at kagome

"wach how you talk to her!" inuyasha growled at her

"have a seat mutt" she said

"fine im comming!" kagome said grabing her bow and arrows.

end chapter

ok i think this one is long enough i hope you enjoyed!

and if you need it again hers my e and yes mimisora is my rpg shes so cool isnt she? well you havnt seen it all yet!


End file.
